youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HolaSoyGerman.
Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis (born April 25, 1990) known as '''HolaSoyGerman, '''is a Chilean YouTube celebrity, comedian, entertainer, blogger, and well-known Spanish YouTuber. He uploads comedic videos about common teenage/adult issues. As of November 6, 2015, he has over 24.8 million subscribers, making him the second most subscribed YouTube Channel of all time. Claim To Fame Although not well known in English speaking countries, Germán has managed to attract large amounts of Spanish viewers due to his unique and funny approach to everyday issues. In the beginning of 2014, his video views surpassed 1 billion views. He gains roughly 11-18,000 Subscribers daily. Only 23 of his videos are English-subtitled, and it is unknown if any more will be translated. On June 21, HolaSoyGerman. overtook Smosh as the third most subscribed YouTube channel. Bots Controversy It has been stated multiple times by the Spanish YouTube community that HolaSoyGerman uses bots, making it the reason how he got so many subscribers. In one of his most early videos (The Internet and Social Networks), at the timeframe 0:40, they screencaptured his computer browser, and in the favorites tab, a youtuber named "LordDestructor", who left YouTube shortly after being bombarded by Germán's fanbase, noticed that there was a link to a bot website. LordDestructor immediately created a video showing the evidence, and at this point, HolaSoyGerman, who had only been on YouTube for six months and already had over a million subscribers, saw the hate comments on his videos, deleted the video, and hid the statistics of every video from then on. Unfortunately, it was too late. Lots of Spanish YouTubers were already making videos discussing the matter and saying that he was cheating and stealing YouTube's money plus the viewers' money as well. Shortly after, HolaSoyGerman made a video saying that he was just "trying" the website out to see if it really worked and that he didn't care about the people that hated him, stating that there was a community of Spanish people all around the world that were doing something truly amazing with his channel. Later, LordDestructor made a video explaining that German claimed and deleted his video about the Bots to protect his reputation. List Of Subscriber Milestones For HolaSoyGerman HolaSoyGerman Hit 1,000 Subscribers On November 6th, 2011. HolaSoyGerman Hit 2,500 Subscribers On December 5th, 2011. HolaSoyGerman Hit 5,000 Subscribers On December 20th, 2011. HolaSoyGerman Hit 7,500 Subscribers On January 4th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 10,000 Subscribers On January 14th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 25,000 Subscribers On February 9th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 50,000 Subscribers On February 21st, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 75,000 Subscribers On March 6th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 100,000 Subscribers On March 18th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 250,000 Subscribers On May 15th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 500,000 Subscribers On July 23rd, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 750,000 Subscribers On September 19th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 12th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 14th, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 25th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 4 Million Subscribers On February 24th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 5 Million Subscribers On March 23rd, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 19th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 18th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 18th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 19th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 19th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 11 Million Subscribers On September 21st, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 12 Million Subscribers On October 24th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 13 Million Subscribers On November 22nd, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 14 Million Subscribers On December 21st, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 15 Million Subscribers On January 22nd, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 16 Million Subscribers On February 20th, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 17 Million Subscribers On April 3rd, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 17th, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 19 Million Subscribers On August 23rd, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 20 Million Subscribers On November 10th, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 21 Million Subscribers On January 23rd, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 22 Million Subscribers On April 28th, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 23 Million Subscribers On July 3rd, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 24 Million Subscribers On September 9th, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 25 List Of Video View Milestones for HolaSoyGerman HolaSoyGerman hit 250 Million Videos View On January 17th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman hit 500 Million Videos View On May 25th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman hit 750 Million Videos View On September 14th, 2013. HolaSoyGerman hit 1.00 billion Videos View On February 1st, 2014. HolaSoyGerman hit 1.25 billion Videos View On June 19th, 2014. HolaSoyGerman hit 1.50 billion Videos View On October 26th 2014. HolaSoyGerman hit 1.75 billion Videos View On February 25th, 2015. HolaSoyGerman hit 2.00 billion Videos View On July 16th, 2015. JuegaGerman In May 2012, Germán created another YouTube channel called JuegaGerman. His first upload, on June 20, 2013, was of him playing Slender. Near the end of 2013 he began to upload more of his commentaries of popular games such as The Walking Dead, Slender, Happy Wheels, etc. His subscriber count rose so much that at one point his Gaming channel was getting more subscribers than his main channel. The channel now has over 8.6 million subscribers and 1.5 billion video views. List Of Subscriber Milestones For JuegaGerman JuegaGerman Hit 5,000 Subscribers On June 17, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 25,000 Subscribers On June 29, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 50,000 Subscribers On July 12, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 75,000 Subscribers On August 1, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 100,000 Subscribers On August 29, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 200,000 Subscribers On November 25, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 300,000 Subscribers On November 26, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 400,000 Subscribers On November 30, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 500,000 Subscribers On December 4, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 600,000 Subscribers On December 6, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 700,000 Subscribers On December 10, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 800,000 Subscribers On December 13, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 900,000 Subscribers On December 17, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 20, 2013. JuegaGerman Hit 2 Million Subscribers On February 17, 2014. JuegaGerman Hit 3 Million Subscribers On April 18, 2014 JuegaGerman Hit 4 Million Subscribers On July 11, 2014. JuegaGerman Hit 5 Million Subscribers On October 2, 2014. JuegaGerman Hit 6 Million Subscribers On December 31, 2014. JuegaGerman Hit 7 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2015. JuegaGerman Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 28, 2015. JuegaGerman Hit 9 Million Subscribers On September 8, 2015. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Chilean YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views